gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Rolling In The Deep
Rolling In The Deep is a song originally by Adele. It is sung by James and Dj in It's Time To Break Up. Lyrics Dj: There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark James: Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare See how I'll leave With every piece of you, Don't underestimate The things that I will do Dj: There's a fire Starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark James: The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all Dj: The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling James and Dj: We could have had it all, (The Essemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (The Essemble: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hand, (The Essemble:'You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat ('The Essemble: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Dj: Baby, I have No story to be told, But I've heard one on you And it's gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Makin' A home down there as mine sure won't be shared James: The scars of your love Remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all Dj: The scars of your love, They leave me breathless, I can't help feeling James and Dj: We could have had it all, (The Essemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (The Essemble: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (The Essemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it James: With a beating Throw your soul through every open door, Dj: Count your blessings to find what you look for, James: Turn my sorrow Into treasured gold, Dj: You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, James and Dj: (The Essemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all (The Essemble: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all (The Essemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all (The Essemble: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) (James: Eh!) We could have had it all, (The Essemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep (The Essemble: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (The Essemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played it to the beat, (The Essemble: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You could have had it all, (The Essemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me) Rolling in the deep, (The Essemble: Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) You had my heart inside of your hands, (The Essemble: You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played and you played and you played And you played it to the beat Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Three Category:Songs sung by Dj Pierce Category:Songs sung by James Thorrington